The Journal Entries
by Jul-chan84
Summary: Mayuka finds Ryoko's journal and convinces the Masaki family to read it. Please R&R.


The Journal Entries.  
  
Mayuka crept into Ryoko's room, which hasn't been used for awhile now. She shined her flash light to her destination, and approached it. She came across a night stand and opened the drawer to look for something, and after finding it, she sat down on the bed. What she was holding was an old book, with a fancy, foreign symbol on the cover, and it was tied closed by silk ribbon. Mayuka was told to stay away from this room and away from that drawer. She had disobeyed once, and found the book nesting inside, wrapped in a silk cloth. She traced the R with her index finger, and touched the ribbon. She  
  
was told that this book contained things that no one should ever read, since no one was supposed to read anyone else's journal at all. Mayuka was about to untie the ribbon, until Tenchi walked in.  
  
"Mayuka what are you doing?" He saw the book and his eyes went wide before taking the book away from her.  
  
"Mayuka, you were told not to come in here, and not to go near that drawer."  
  
He sat down with the book and was going to wrap it up again.  
  
"But daddy, why can't I look at it? I know she won't mind, I may not know much about her, but I'm sure she won't mind if we read it." Mayuka looked at her father with her yellow eyes pleadingly.  
  
"Mayuka, everyone swore that no matter what, we were not going to read  
  
Ryoko's journal."  
  
Mayuka looked down at her feet, she wanted to know more about the ex pirate.  
  
"Daddy, please. I have a feeling that we are supposed to read it. I can't describe the feeling, but I think it's calling to me to open the book."  
  
Tenchi stared at the book. He felt the same way. Ever since Mayuka turned 16, they felt something, like an urging, to open something. It was the same feeling he had the day he released Ryoko from the cave. He sighed and looked at his daughter.  
  
"Ok, tomorrow, I will gather everyone around and we will read what Ryoko wrote in her journal."  
  
Mayuka smiled at her father. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then went to bed. Tenchi sighed before placing the now wrapped book into the drawer.  
  
"Sleep well Ryoko," he whispered, then closing the door to her room.  
  
Everyone was gathered into the living room while Tenchi handed Washu the journal.  
  
"Washu, since you are her mother, please have the honor of unwrapping it." Wash hugged the book to her chest then slowly began un-wrapping it. After it was unwrapped, she untied the ribbon then she slowly opened it. Everyone read what Ryoko had recorded on the inside cover.  
  
-Freed from 700 year imprisonment by Tenchi Masaki- August 12, 1997  
  
-Met Ayeka and Sasami aboard Ryu-oh-August 12, 1997  
  
-Met Mihoshi-August 20, 1997  
  
-Met Washu, my mother, aboard the Soja- August 21, 1997  
  
They read all the happenings that happened from the beginning till they got to the most important date she recorded  
  
-Met Mayuka as 16 year old- Startica Star Festival, 1998  
  
-Mayuka returned to us as an infant- Startica Star Festival, 1998  
  
Mayuka was told of what happened before, so she had understood all the dates. They read till they got to the date when Ryoko had her journal returned to her. Ryoko always had a journal, but she hid it from Kagato, and she left it with someone she knew on some planet. On the inside of the cover at the back of the journal, were records of Mayuka's firsts, and small notes about them. Everyone smiled since Ryoko was there for all of her firsts. As a matter of fact, Ryoko was always there for Mayuka when they couldn't be. They decided to read the journal from when Ryoko had gotten it back  
  
March 13, 1999  
  
I had finally retained my journal. I had only gotten it a year  
  
before Yosho locked me up in that damned cave, though I can't blame him too much. If he didn't lock me up, I would still have been destroying planets, and other galaxies. And if it wasn't for Yosho imprisoning me, I would never have met Tenchi or the others. I first saw Tenchi when he was a baby, riding on his mother's back. I had managed to project my astral form and walk only a certain distance outside, which is just towards the boulder near the entrance of my prison. I saw Tenchi, giggling as a butterfly landed on his nose, and flew off. I giggled too, and he looked in my direction! I couldn't believe it, so I walked towards him and moved my finger in different directions. And to my surprise, he followed the same directions of my finger. He giggled at me, and from that day forward, I vowed to watch over that little boy, no matter what. Well as he grew older, he came by the cave often to see me, until he lost the ability to see me. Well one day he came to the cave and he  
was crying, I never felt so helpless. I couldn't comfort him and before I knew it, I was crying with him. He had just lost  
  
his mother and that I knew the feeling of as well. I never had a mother to take care of me. I was alone all my life. Well years pass and one day he managed to get the keys from his grandfather, and unlock what separated him from me. I saw this coming so I went to my real body, or what's left of it, and started the healing process. I wasn't exactly finished when he fell into the chamber I was in. Things didn't go as I had planned either. I was trying to give him a small kiss, but that damn sword had to interfere, and he did what any guy would do when they saw a 700 year old mummy, he ran.  
  
I found out that he didn't mean to hurt me, and that the sword had a mind of its own then. I didn't know that then, and I had attacked Tenchi, and blowing up his school in the process. I didn't want to hurt him, since I loved him, so I just played with him. Well he ended up winning and I just disappeared to his house instead. Well after all that started, we met Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu, then later on we had Mayuka enter our lives. At first she was just a pawn for evil, but in the end Washu saved her by bringing her back as the sweet little baby we grew to love. I took on the responsibility of raising her, and I will admit that I regret hating her when Yazuha used her. Sure she was used for evil, but hatred clouded my judgment, and I just hated her, especially when she insisted on following Tenchi into the baths. But now I as I look onto her tiny face, I feel differently. I feel something that I never felt before, and as I sat there rocking her one day, I finally  
found that feeling was maternal love. I may not have been the one to have this little angel, but I felt like I did.  
  
Nothing mattered to me anymore, she came first, like one time I had a major head ache from something, and for once it was not sake, and she was crying her lungs out. My first thought was to get something for my head, but Mayuka came first. After I took care of her, she fell asleep; I passed out, and slept till 6:00pm. I thought it was worth it.  
  
I don't know what to think of my new 'family', I just learned to accept the inevitable, and I had. I am just waiting for whatever comes along, and I will just have to except what happens.  
  
Washu read the entry out loud. After she read that, everyone had at least one tear run down their faces. Mayuka had two. One for some of the sad parts, and the second for what Ryoko said about her. Washu read something on the same page.  
  
Life can be funny  
  
Especially when it's not  
  
It just comes and goes  
  
Day after day  
  
But when I look at you  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
I just close my eyes now  
  
And think of you  
  
It doesn't seem so pointless  
  
Anymore  
  
Mayuka had another tear for that poem. Washu composed herself for the next entry.  
  
March 20, 1999  
  
Why me? Of all people, why the hell me? I had to be kidnapped, by Kagato.  
  
What's with him and that same old mind trick gig? Everyone tried to stop him, but he took me anyway. I was part of his sick and twisted plot for revenge, against MY Tenchi. He had other people imprisoned for other reasons. One was a man by the name of Kraden Gordova, and the other was a princess of a small planet, and she had the same attitude as Ayeka, except on a snootier level. It made me wonder why Kagato didn't just kill her and get it over with, since he didn't tolerate the high class princesses. Her name was Drizzlia Santania. Kagato injected something into my arm and gave me that sinister grin. I wanted to slap that grin off his face, but I didn't.  
  
How the hell did he live anyway? I couldn't think as I felt myself get pushed out the door and onto the ground of some planet. The other hostages were with me, and sharing my look with the asshole. He said that it was only necessary; it was also to make our rescuers go mad on trying to locate us. I gave Kagato one of my coldest stares as he left. Right then and there, I wished the ship would crash, killing him in the process. Damnit no such luck.  
  
Whenever it is here, but my guess is sometime early April, 1999  
  
With nothing else to do except wish a million poxes known to man, on my captor, and few on my new princess companion, I decided to find out about my companions. Kraden was a rogue soldier, who so just happens to have been mistaken for a very important official, Drizzly is the princess of the planet Mundane, funny, and the name describes her perfectly. I found out that she was just worse than Ayeka. Actually I can't compare her to my rival for Tenchi's affections. Ayeka at least cared more than Drizzly. I thought about Tenchi, and Mayuka, then surprisingly, everyone else. I wondered how they were doing and if they were ok. And if they were, would they save me? I have these strange little sores on my skin. They itch too, and there isn't any other life form here except for vegetation, and us hostages. I'm  
  
writing on a piece of paper I had gotten from Sasami the day Kagato had  
  
kidnapped me. I was helping with inventory and I had the extra paper in my pocket along with my pen. I have developed feelings for Kraden, who seems to have feelings for Drizzelia, who seems to have feelings for herself. Funny how things go.  
  
Sometime, just don't know when, 1999  
  
I thought that I should take note of this. People are not what they seem. Sure the princess Drizzelia seemed like a bitch at first. But actually it stems from her temper. The people on her planet have violent tempers. She had apologized earlier. She had even tried to patch things up with Kraden and me. She is actually an ok person. I feel guilty about how I would treat Ayeka. I promise that I will try to behave myself around her as much as I can. I already felt guilty about how I talked about Drizzelia. I just hope I won't judge another princess as bad as I judged Ayeka, and Drizzelia.  
  
Middle of April, 1999  
  
What's with these sores on my arm, they are getting larger, and they burn/itch, I ache all over, and it feels like something is eating me up on the inside. After the pain passed, I went for a walk. Kraden joined me later on. He knew I was hurting, emotionally and physically. I miss Tenchi, Mayuka; I don't believe it either, but Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu, my mother. I never thought that I would admit Washu as my mother. I mean, she never was there for me. She always hit on Tenchi, and used him for one of her sick experiments. And there was that time that she had tied me up and left me hanging, naked, in the dark and cold air. The next day she passed it up as a joke. I don't know what to think about the Zero thing, yes she came for me, but did she really do it for me, or for her rival? I don't know about then, I'm not sure now. It's hard to think when these sores start burning you every time you try to think. Kraden and I talked about life then love. We stopped near a  
tree and stared at the stars. He finally spoke to me. "Was your mother a thief?" I didn't know what to think of that question but I answered "I don't know. Why?" he caressed my face.  
  
"I believe that she had stole stars from the sky and placed them in your eyes." I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Ryoko, have you ever been kissed?" I thought about my past, my advances towards Tenchi.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I never experienced such a thing." he kissed me. I had gone through all the emotions known, but could not find one such as this. I was thinking of Tenchi. I bet Ayeka won him over by now. I am sitting here just thinking about that kiss. I sense it was nothing, but my heart told me to treasure it. So I will.  
  
Washu had a few tears running down her face as she read what Ryoko had said about her. She was never a good mother, but she loved her daughter more than life itself. She continued for Mayuka's sake. Poor girl, she doesn't remember Ryoko too much, just a little bit though. Washu skipped a few notes that Ryoko jotted down and read the next entry.  
  
Middle of May, 1999  
  
I know it has been awhile since my last entry, but paper runs short. I have not had a bath in two months, so I am beginning to stink, and these sores are itchy. They healed a little bit since I found a plant to medicate them. I wish I had Washu handy. I don't know what is wrong with me, but sometimes I'm ok, then I feel like shit the next minute. My suspicions about Kraden having feelings for Drizzellia, are correct. She also shares those feelings with him, and they are always together. I have grown close to the princess, and we talked sometimes. One night Krayden came up to me and tried to kiss me. I saw the look Drizzellia gave me that said 'I know you love him, so go on, and be happy.' she smiled sadly. I felt low for talking bad about her in the beginning, I feel low for being mean to Ayeka in the past. I never apologized to her either. Before he said anything, I placed my finger on his lips.  
  
"Do you love Drizellia?" I asked. I couldn't love anyone who loved someone else who loved him too. He looked at the melancholy form of Drizellia, then at me. He sighed  
  
"Yes." I kissed his forehead.  
  
"Then go to her, I have put up with disappointment before, and I will  
  
again." funny, I have a feeling that I will rue those words, though I don't know why. He walked away from me to Drizellia. He said something to her, and then they kissed each other passionately. I looked at them with a smile. Then I turned around with tears. I missed my family, I miss Mayuka.  
  
She is the only light in my life, the only reason I push myself through this hell called life. She is my heaven, I will always remember her smile and how she would reach out to me from Tenchi's arms. If Tenchi is not mine, then Mayuka will always be, My Little Mayuka.  
  
Mayuka sniffed but that was all. Ayeka had tears flooding her face.  
  
"I too am sorry Ryoko."  
  
Washu sniffled and wiped her eyes and then continued.  
  
June 12, 1999  
  
I was rescued, along with my new friends. Princess Drizellia's  
  
royal guard had finally picked up on her. They took Kraden and me to their planet not too far from Earth's solar system. I decided that I wanted to stay in one of the Inns near the palace. After I had collapsed, Drizellia insisted that I stay at the palace. I did till I had regained my strength, then I went home. They said the sores were from the planet I was trapped on atmosphere, and that I was exhausted. I still feel like crap though. I said my goodbyes and apologized for not seeing wedding of the crowned princess and a royal guard. I arrived home in the middle of the night. I woke everyone up by tripping over a sleeping Mihoshi. They were all so happy to see me, and they all hugged me fiercely. I saw Tenchi approach me with Mayuka. I had taken Mayuka in my arms, and I had held against me sobbing in complete happiness. Tenchi looked at me with an almost  
  
sorrowful expression, so did Ayeka. I was right, he has chosen. I then looked up and I saw Sakuya standing there behind Tenchi with love in her eyes for him and Mayuka.  
  
He didn't choose Ayeka. I could have lived with him loving Ayeka, but I wasn't prepared for Sakuya. I sighed and rocked Mayuka in my arms, I thought I heard her say mama, but I dismissed it and handed her back to Tenchi. After I had done that, she turned around and reached out for me crying out "Mama!" my maternal instinct kicked in and I grabbed the baby from Tenchi hugging her more to me. I shushed her and sung her the American lullaby 'Hush Little Baby' after I sang Mayuka asleep, I went upstairs to put her in bed, I stood over her watching her sleep. I looked at my little piece of heaven before going back down to reality. As soon as I entered the room, I passed out.  
  
Washu knew what was coming up next she took a breath and continued.  
  
June 13, 1999  
  
I remember saying something about having to deal with disappointment before,  
  
and I can do it again, then realizing that some day I will rue those words. I woke up in Washu's lab. She had all sorts of wires attached to me, monitoring my heart beat, breath rate, and all my other systems. I felt as if a bus had hit me. I stated that out loud, but Washu told me of course I should, I had tumbled down the stairs after taking Mayuka to bed. She told me that when she was changing me into some pajamas that she notices some sort of bodily secretion pouring out of the swelling of my epidermal tissue.  
  
Everyone else was down there, of course, to see if I was ok, and they all gave her that 'Huh?' look.  
  
"She has puss pouring out of open sores of course!" Washu yelled and she stated that she was looking into that at the moment. I explained that was what I planned on doing in the first place. A few minutes later she thumped her keyboard saying "This can't be right,"  
  
She shooed everyone out of the lab while she worked on me. She ended up shooting me up with some sort of sedative, and I soon fell asleep. I woke up to see her looking down at me dismalfully. I knew when she had that look, whatever I had was not good. I decided to cheer things up a little.  
  
"Oh come on Washu, I'm sure whatever the problem is, it is not a problem for the GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE!" despite me feeling weak, that was pretty strong. She just smiled sadly. I also realized that when she smiled like that, she done everything that she could do, and failed. I still smiled at her and just casually asked  
  
"So... uh... mom, what is it that is killing me, and how long do I have to live?" She just smiled back at me.  
  
"You are taking this awfully well. And you called me mom."  
  
"I figured that with all the disappointments in my life, that this can just be accepted. There is no stopping it so why not enjoy what little of my life that I have. I mean, I did live 5,000 years+ didn't I?" Washu nodded proudly. She answered my earlier question  
  
"It is a lethal and illegal virus that attacks your immune systems. It is a combination of lupus, cancer, and the Jurain cold. Did Kagato feed you anything while you were imprisoned?"  
  
"No, but before dumping me on that plant habited planet, he shot an  
  
injection in my arm."  
  
Washu banged the nightstand beside me. "Damn him. He is using his little last minute revenge method, by killing you, so we can take him on" Washu broke down into tears.  
  
"How long do I have to live, Washu?" I insisted. Washu sniffed':  
  
"1 year." I nodded.  
  
"I think we better tell the others." I suggested.  
  
Well they took the news hard. I wanted to cry when I saw Tenchi looking down at Mayuka with sorrow. I just remembered my little sunshine. I finally got back on Earth to be with her, but to find out that in one year, I will be dead. She was my reason to live, but I have no choice now. I refuse to cry because of some little virus. All I did during my diagnosis to the others was wishing a horrible death onto Kagato.  
  
Everyone read about how she felt when she was diagnosed with the illness. They admired her bravery, as they read through the journal, till they arrived at the last two journal entries.  
  
January 1, 2000  
  
As my body lost all its powers, and it was deteriorating on the inside, I spent the amount of strength I had in a day, playing with my Mayuka. She calls me mama and that thought alone gives me enough strength to play with her. She is 13 months old, and she is a hand full. Sakuya left Tenchi, since their relationship was falling apart, and Tenchi chose to be with Ayeka. I was happy for them, because I really don't care too much for Sakuya. I can't talk bad about her though, since she was nice, and took care of Mayuka, I have to give her a lot of credit. I had enough strength to do something for New Years Day, and went to the movies with my friends/family. Mom and I are getting a long fine now. Funny how these last moments make you think about more important things. I forgave her for not being there for me when I needed her, and she forgave me for being difficult. Sasami is like the little sister I never had, while Ayeka is like the same. I apologized to Mihoshi, for calling  
her a ditz, and incompetent, and bless her heart, she forgave me. I thanked Yosho for  
  
locking me up in that cave, after he asked why, I told him that I would  
  
never had met Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Mom, and Mayuka. I told  
  
Nobiyuki that I was sorry for not being the one to marry Tenchi, but Ayeka would make a good wife, and he agreed. I never told Tenchi how I felt about him. I still blame Zero for that. But I have to thank her, since she brought me closer to this little rag-tag family. I am still wishing for Kagato to have a very unmerciful death. We had a small visit by Jurai's emperor, and his two empresses. Ladies Misaki and Funaho showed a great sorrow for me after hearing the news about my illness, and for their support for Tenchi and the rest of the family, I am grateful. I looked down at a sleeping Mayuka, and wondered 'What will she do without me?" Knowing that I will soon be leaving  
  
her here without me, so I made Ayeka promise to take good care of her. I just wish I could live long enough to watch her grow up.  
  
January 29, 2000  
  
I think my system wants to quit on me a day early. I am fighting death  
  
long enough to write my last entry. Mayuka, you are my light, and my little heaven, and I will always love you.  
  
Mom, I love you more than words can say. Ayeka and Sasami I love you both like you are my sisters. I just wish that it can always be so.  
  
Tenchi, I don't what to say, but I have always loved you. You were everything dear to me, and you were my knight that would slay all the  
  
dragons for those you love. I just wish I could tell you straight out. I love you all so much, and I will be watching all of you. If you feel down think of me and you will be fine. Right now I am losing strength, and if you feel sad don't, it breaks my heart. I just wish things weren't as tough on you as it were on me. I feel my world closing around me so I better just end my  
  
journal entry for one last time. And in my nightstand, there is a recording of the lullaby I used to sing to Mayuka. It is in English but its words are beautiful. I believed in an old saying, that you will have fond memories of those you love in the after-life if you look at a photograph of them before you die. I am looking at our family picture; I wanted my last thoughts to be of you...  
  
Washu closed the journal then she let out a sob. She finally  
  
Composed herself and finished what happened afterwards.  
  
"I found her later in bed holding our photograph to her heart. She also had a small smile on her face, I guess because that she knew she was going to be resting peacefully, and that her last thought was us." Mayuka grabbed the book and was looking at all the pictures. Some she had seen before and some she hadn't. She finally noticed six envelopes, but three had a red gem on each one. Mayuka handed them out to everyone, and she was one of the red gem letters. Tenchi and Washu had the other two. Mayuka opened hers and a white feather fell from the letter she was reading.  
  
The End?  
  
I would like to thank everyone reading this fic, along with my family and friends. I know that I may have left some questions unanswered, but hopefully when I have enough time, I can write a sequel, maybe I can find something to do with Kagato. If you want to flame me for killing off your favorite character and not have Tenchi choose her, go ahead. I hope this had brought out several of emotions, if not then I will try to do better. I didn't want to kill Ryoko off, but I wanted to  
  
have something that will affect someone's emotions. I know Ryoko is way OOC but what would you do if you were injected with a deadly virus, and had only one year to live? Would you just be hating everything while there was apologies to make, and past grudges to be forgotten? Think about it, if she was just going to bathe in contempt, and wasted her short life being miserable; why not just enjoy the rest of her life with family, and friends? These are things that we, as fanfic writers should think about. We have to worry about reactions of the other characters. We have to worry about sticking to the facts. We also have to worry about how that character feels, and thinks, and so much more to worry about. I hope that you had enjoyed this fic, for so many had emailed me and told me how much they enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. ~Jul-chan~ 


End file.
